1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightning proof device for filter, more particularly to a novel lightning proof device for filter that can prevent damage of the electronic components contained in the filter from happening by surge pulse so as to achieve the object of protecting the filter and another electronic equipments connected therewith and to further increase its practical performance in the overall implementation.
2. Description of Related Art
Generation of surges is a natural phenomenon. When the intensity of the electric field set up between the accumulated atmospheric charged cloud and the ground exceeds a specific critical value, air insulation in some parts will be collapsed to cause the forming of a conductive path having large transient electric current contained therein. Hence, surges having high intensity will be induced at the input or output terminal of the electronic device near that conductive path. Furthermore, nuclear explosion electromagnetic wave triggered by solar nuclear explosion occurred during intense sunspots activity will also induce various surges of different intensity in the electronic circuit to negatively affect ground telecommunication. Moreover, surges carrying very strong energy can be transmitted in electromagnetic wave manner to a place with several hundred kilometers far away from the explosion point. In the process of its transmission, the electromagnetic wave will cause damage to electronic, information, electrical, optoelectronic, microwave equipments or the like.
As some electronic components in the electronic equipment are attacked by surges to cause damage (such as burn-out of insulation layer of semiconductor, integrated circuit or the like), the function of the overall equipment is brought into failure. This failure belongs to permanent damage so that the equipment can work no more without maintenance. Further, the energy of electromagnetic wave can enter into electronic circuit through exposed antenna, ground wire or the like so as to cause burn-out of electronic components, short circuit and furthermore, cause failure of various digital systems. These electromagnetic interference is introduced signals which causes failure symptoms such as malfunctions, abnormal operation latching and hence they belong to temporary disturbance without damaging components inside. Once the power source of the system is shut off and restarted, it will resume to normal operation.
Lightning induced surges, switching surges, electromagnetic pulse are the main sources causing malfunction, interference or failure of equipment. Generally, these surge interference sources invade through (a) power source line, (b) signal line (control line), (c) ground wire. If the equipment is in lack of capability of handling the surge energy and discharge current or uses improper method, it will inevitably suffer failure or interference. Therefore, surge suppressing components are usually added in various electronic equipment, communication equipment, control equipment and electrical equipment so as to reduce equipment failure or interference.
Among them, the general common structural design of surge suppression has a spiral coil connected to the end of an antenna body, and the other end of the spiral coil is grounded. When surges is generated by lightning or signals, the abnormal electrical signals triggered by lightning or surges is guided from the end of the antenna body to the spiral coil through one end thereof and is further guided to the ground section through the other end of the spiral coil so that the energy of the abnormal electrical signals can be guided to flow into the ground and further to protect the electronic equipment connected with the spiral coil.
The inventor of the present invention proposes a novel lightning proof device for filter according to the research and improvement conducted on conventional structure, based on profound experience in R&D and manufacturing in relevant field, so as to achieve the goal of better practical value and to provide more diversification for consumers to choose.